The White Wolf and a Beautiful Gem
by Crimson Ace 1998
Summary: Ruby heard the stories about a Man with silver Hair and amber eyes with inhuman ability and senses. Sebastian Lupius. Some think he is a myth. But she is about to find out he is very real and is that he is her semi adopted older brother and she learns the Truth about herself and why he is going to with her in her crusade to keep a old promise. A broken war hero and two siblings.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the White Wolf

The White Wolf And a Lovely Gem.

Chapter 1: Ruby meets The wolf of Vale.

Ruby`s view.

We all knew of the legend or Myth of a white haired hunter called the White wolf of Vale. who cut down Grimm and Criminals alike, a war hero to the faunus in the Faunus war, but what we didn't know was that he was a real man. He lived among us, watching and waiting. Life on the run and accused of killing his team. The legendary and mythical team SABR. Killers of bandits and hordes of grimm and warriors with skill unseen since the hunters of old.

That was what we knew and nothing more, no names, no details of their appearances or weapons. But only of their leader. Described as a white haired man in his late teens. A man who had amber eyes and inhuman abilities in speed like me and heightened senses and inhuman healing, supposedly wielding two katanas on his back in a X pattern and deadly. A being from the pits of hell sent to aid humanity but fallen from grace.

Little did i know, that in my initiation to Beacon i would meet him. The wolf of vale in the flesh. He saved us all from a new species of grimm, he used two pistols that i guessed were very high caliber and quickly converted into swords. Long katanas one in each hand made of a metal known to hunters of the highest caliber and combined with grimmbone in the metal. Kampf-steel as it was called. Used by soldiers and quite effective and widely sought after but incredibly rare in supply. After the faunus war. As all knowledge on how to produce it was lost with the royal family of Kampfstad.

He landed on top of the arachidonic creature and stabbed it in the head and it still wasn't dead. It got angrier and charged him as he jumped a distance away and he slid under the creature as it came near missing its head`s pincers for injecting poison i assume and stabbed a sword through its center and cut it clean through till he came out from under it covered in grimmblood and guts and his cloak was taken off by the beast as it gave a death knell screech and toppled. The man let out a howling cry of victory sounding like a ferocious wolf and i frightened took in his features matching them to the myth of the wolf of vale. "Silver or white hair, amber eyes matching a hunting beasts, swords, enhanced senses and abilities that are seemingly inhuman…" i thought as he turned to look at me with a with a knowing grin that he knew i figured it out. I spoke first "Y..your him, your the wolf of vale!"

And with that his smile changed into a caring one like a brother for a sibling or a father for his children said "yes, i am the wolf of vale Miss rose. And you look so very much like your mother and act so similar. I almost took your for Summer herself in that cloak that i had made for her so long ago...Ruby rose."


	2. Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

The White Wolf And A Beautiful Gem

Chapter 2: questions and Answers.

Sebastian`s View:

I saw Ruby stare at me and start to stutter out as she was surprised "you...you made both my mother`s hoods and knew her?!".

Which caused me to give a true smile and chuckle before replying "Yes i did, Summer was a good person, friend and semi adoptive mother. she looked out for and after me for a time before you were born you know. You and her are almost exact copies down to your personalities except for you weapon. Though that was before i attended beacon after you were born, i was there that day with my team you know and i always thought of you as a little sister from then on" i replied going into details and i noticed it raised further questions for her.

She looked shocked before speaking to me again. "You… you were there the day i was born with your team?!" i smiled and said "yes i was, you were just as cute then as you are now you know that, next to your parents and uncle i was the next to hold you. You grabbed me by the nose and were fascinated with my eyes back then. Yours did me as did your mothers yet i know their meaning. But no i cannot tell you as i made a promise not to till you were ready and old enough and to watch out for you if i could."

she stood there shocked before shaking it off and saying "so you're my unofficial Big brother! I've always wanted to know what it was like to have one" she said cheerfully which made me smile yet again her personality was infectious now as it was then. My expression then turned grim hearing shouting of hunters from beacon and Ozpin coming with the initiates to catch me and said "i am little rose. You will see me again soon and i shall answer more of your questions especially about my team and what happened that day.

But should you need me i will be there in an instant while you're in beacon and after. Even if it's help with your studies or to talk for a whi..aghn!" i was interrupted as a spell and bullet fire tore into my flesh, injuring my right shoulder and my leg. I looked and saw them before bolting with my enhanced regeneration and healing and inhuman physicality hearing ruby call out to me i threw back a note which she caught and kept hidden and went to hide in my cave far far into the forest where grimm were. But as usual they treated me as one of them and as their royalty as they always had and the beowolves licked my wounds as they healed and i went to lie down after tossing them some meat in thanks from my hunt the early morning and fell asleep guarded by fiercer grimm as the lesser ones ate.

This ability to understand and communicate with the, has always been with me for as long as i remember along with a photo of a unknown girl who was my age with me there and the faces of the adults singed. Those were all i had till i was found and adopted by the royal family of Kampfstad. They were faunus and though me one but still loved me when i was proven not to be as i was mostly human.

They found me at a young age of 4 and raised me till i was 10 before the faunus war broke out and they needed all able bodies to fight the war in the fields and trenches and at sea and in the air. I was thrust into the fray at age eleven as a officer told to never fight but i did as that's what i wanted to do.

I was always on the front lines and the war lasted two years for the Kampfstad Empire before we were defeated by the human armies who had employ of hunters that cut us down by the thousands every day. But i also cut them down with my brethren with guerilla tactics and hit and runs and a constant bombardment of shellfire from my artillery battery nearby under my command in the same amount.

I also went on night raids alone often to thin the human and hunter ranks in battle With my enhanced senses , speed, healing and strength i usually came out on top. Even the ones i tied with had earned my respect and i thiers. To humans i became know and the "Angel of Death or the Devil Of Kampfstad." To the faunus i was know and the " White Wolf or the Silver Saviour. "

It was then after two years of war nearing three at the end of the conflict the human armies had a new general who slaughtered us and took our lands and murdered my family one by one and Kampfstad fell and our government in disarray and i the lone heir missing.

Our lands were left charred and barren as well as muddy and i haven't returned home since. I cannot bear to see it as it still remains virtually untouched since the war and though nature is returning there most are grimm and animals with a few stragglers from the war remaining on the fields they fought living in the trenches as rogues.

The trenches and arms and all the equipment remain there as do the bodies of many of my brethren. Now buried or left there skeletal ever eternally haunting and vigilantly watching our homeland forever as they did in life. It was after that war i was found by summer rose almost fatally sick , wounded and near death at the age if thirteen after fighting the war at first as a officer at age eleven behind a desk as a strategist. But kids shouldn't be in war as in faunus culture i was still a pup or child.

she looked after me and took me under her roof and wing as did her team. I won't forget thier kindness. It was after ruby was born when i was 14 i left for beacon just as she did. It was there that my team and i met my old freinds from the war Basil and Reily.

It was their at Beacon too that is betrayal ended my dreams and now i'm accused man on the run framed for a crime i didn't commit the murder of my team and the coma of my best friend from childhood. A betrayal by one member. Who became my friend and lover, and all things have come full circle almost. but i will keep my promise to summer. I owe it to her and to Ruby.

To tell her what i am and look after her and out for her. For i am a Grimm Born Human… half Creature and human. But as to why they obey me?...

Its because im their royalty…

I awoke the next morning and took a bath in the small pool of water near my cave quickly and went on a hunt and waited till nightfall before going to visit ruby. As ironically they had my team's old dorm room and i knew how to get around the systems and protections of beacon to see her and tell her this truth. For you see there's another secret.

Summer Practically adopted me and well i have her name to my own too and rarely ever use it. But my full Name….

Sebastian James Lupuis Rose, i dropped the royal third number in my name but meh. I walked into the shadows of the Emerald Forest now close to beacon and to my little sister.


	3. Chapter 3: Siblings found

The Wolf And A Beautiful Gem.

Chapter 3: Siblings found.

I walked through the emerald forest dressed in a cloak to hide my face and Uniform towards beacon. My mind wandered back towards the war and towards my two closest friends. My heart Ached as i thought of Riley's death by the hands of my Former wife and mate. She was my best female friend and was always by my side since she too fought in the war. She was my third in command and a excellent strategist and was in charge of our plans and our regiments Artillery detachment. Though she was three ranks below me as i was a colonel at lieutenant.

She was a blonde Haired Lion Faunus with brown eyes and had a very muscular build for a female but vicious on the battlefield and very intelligent. Also impossible to beat in a battle of wits and was a serious killer with her rifle longsword combo. She was a better shot than me by a long shot as i spent most of time in melee combat when at close quarters with my swords in their katana form, though rarely used them in their pistol form unless i needed to kill quickly from a distance and i was a good shot with them even at long distances.

(think guns similar to the size of Alucard`s from Hellsing Ultimate if not a little bigger But completely black with Ivory handles and holy symbols and Script on them. Like "I fear no evil, in the shadow of the valley of death " with golden leafed crosses in the ivory handles and they have the emblem of his former military regiment on them which remain on the hilt of his swords in their melee form) .

As i enjoyed the rush of battle and being precise with my blades hacking opponents apart like if they were sushi.

What can i say. I enjoyed life on the battlefield, it's where i lived my days for a long time and where i know i will meet my end and felt at home before Summer took me in. Then after Riley there was Basil who loved to use as Shotgun Sword but loved to use his claws and let out pent up rage as after all he was a bear Faunus.

He was A tall Built and muscular man my Age even back then and well has a bear's tail and ears but his nails turn into claws. He had sandy brown hair and black eyes. His swords were a pair of gunblades that had shot guns in them for distance with slug rounds or up close for explosive finishes (gunblades from AC IV Blackflag). His voice was that of the Typical Russian Stereotype but he could speak english and our national language of German fairly well. He too was a member of the Noble Aristocracy that Ruled our Former Nation and the Son of a noble Lady.

He was also my best friend since Childhood. I snapped out if my reveillere as i walked the streets of Vale towards beacon in Atlesian army trench coat and underneath it i was in my Military uniform. I have always worn it with pride and fondness with the good memories and the bad.

I also wore my Cap and arrived at the gates of Beacon where i was greeted by Ruby who smiled upon seeing me and rushed to me and into my arms with her semblance as i bent down and opened my arms as i was seven feet tall after all. She Put her arms around me and was smiling tears in her silver eyes.

I knew she was happy to see me again and she spoke "Big brother… i asked my dad and uncle qrow about you. They believe you to have been innocent and framed of the crimes you're wanted for as they knew you well . That's what you wanted to explain right? That your innocent and you know who really did it and how we are related?" she chirped in rapid succession and i understood and spoke in turn.

"Yes Ruby. that's what i wanted to explain and more. You see it's true i was framed and know who did it. You in fact may come across her in time. My ex-wife and former mate Aimee. She was the second in command of my team and my partner until that day years ago.

By that time your mother needed to hunt less to look after you and i sent money to help raise you and yang but she has no remembrance of me i'm certain.

I was only still young at the time and well what happened the night in question i am wanted for…. Betrayal by Aimee who is a cat faunus, she knew all of our skills and weaknesses and joined the new white fang and it cost our friends their lives and me years of my own. She killed them and blamed it on me with my swords. She beat me something awful and well… here i am. With the use of one eye and in hiding"

Ruby squeaked out "so that's who the envelopes of money were from years ago, they were from you and well we got to prove you're innocent and i'm sure yang will remember you too if you.." i cut ruby off."No sadly not ruby, she never spent time much time with me and well for a bubbly brawler tomboy she always asked about the war wanting to know more about it and well… i never want to really talk about it. It was… it's hell even to remember and well you're too young to know and well you're only fourteen or fifteen. Id rather you hold onto your nature and innocence for a while longer Ruby. I lost my own at the age of eleven and i had to kill a man and many more both women and men as well as my own kind alike."

Ruby looked me in the eyes as my face changed from one of caring to one of depression for a single moment as the war flashed in my eyes and every injury, sound and man or woman both on my side and theirs i've come across and the ones who had families and children.

The rare good times when we hit a pub or sat in our bunker or dugouts underground, easing the tension swapping stories and playing cards or chess or other games as well as drinking when not on duty for anything.

The music of the pianos and song of my brothers and sisters telling of heroism and adventure and victory and sacrifice, victory, the music of funerals and honors.

Folktales and songs of of our nation it all ran through my mind before ruby snapped me out of it by snapping her fingers in my face jumping as i was really tall. "Hello… earth to Big bro?"

'Oh sorry Rubes… i just was remembering the war in all its aspects for daily life… but i am ok now and well… i know yang will come looking for you soon. Before that happens rubes know big brother will always be there there for you and yang. Nothing in my path will stop me from fulfilling my promise of protecting my sisters and watching out for them to our mother summer. Also ruby.. You and me… while i am adopted ruby we have the same surname but keep it a secret ok?"

She nodded and said "its ok Sebastian. I'll keep your secret and i know you will live up to your promise. Also i think i hear Yang coming. You better get out of here quickly" ruby said with worry towards the end.

I hear yang shout and see me "Ruby get away from hi…..Big brother…?" she said surprising me and running into me with her bulk happy.

"Don't you ever leave me and Baby sis again do you hear me?!. I know you didn't do what you're accused of. Sure i may not remember much but… i remember you and the nickname"

I laughed "of course my yellow haired dragon. Now its past curfew so you should get to your dorm quick in case the schedule is the same from when i was a student. Also… if you beat SABR`s scores and records.. Once im cleared ill spar and join you guys and your team on a few missions"

They got determined then and said "you're so gonna have to pay up on that" together and i smiled before replying " we will see anyway i have to go. A man's gotta eat and hunt. Especially when on the run. Stay safe you too" before walking off and they too did the same.

I walked out of vale back to the forest and towards my cave and along the long trek i smelled the scent of faunus and the familair scent of blood and… no… the familair scent of her…"come out Aimee i know your there"

She walked out of the trees flanked by a lot of white fang grunts and few of thier top dog fighters. "Hello my dear wolf… it's been sometime sebastian and i'm here to offer you a choice and a deal. Join the white fang and become what you were to our people as a savior and become my mate yet again or ...die along with the silver eyed girl"

I bristled and growled drawing my swords and spoke

"You had your chance and fucked up… you betrayed me and the others who were my best freinds and blamed me for their deaths and have the arrogance to show your face to me Aimee. I loved you deeply once and you hurt me… betrayed and nearly broke me… but i will not make the same mistake again. Lay a hand on Yang or Ruby and i will wage war on the White Fang on the scale of the one you know i fought in on my own and slay you with my bare hands and teeth and feast on your flesh"

My Inner grimm and animal instincts kicking in and i was seeing red. Bloodlust pumping through my being for her head, calling for vengeance.

Instead of fighting she chuckled darkly and said "very well…. You have made your choice sebastian…. See you soon… my love… you will be mine again too that i guarantee you" before disappearing into the night.

I agitated howled in fury before going back to what i set out to do before. But i had a sense of dread looming over me i couldn't shake.


End file.
